Together Again
by Hoopsandstuds
Summary: This is the requested LEMON from my other story 3 Years After, I have hesitated posting it because it is my first attempt at a lemon; it is from when Logan and Rory return to his apartment after the ball. Please me kind at my first attempt of a lemon, I hope you all enjoy it.


**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS I JUST LIKE TO PLAY AROUND WITH HER CHARACTERS.**

*This is my first attempt at writing at lemon so please be kind*

"_I missed this," I whispered,_

_ "Why did I push you?" he asked, as his thumb ghosted my lips,_

_ "Because you loved me and wanted a marriage and a family, and I didn't realize I wanted the same thing." I whispered,_

_ "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Lena,"_

_ "She missed 3 years; you have so many more to make up for. Most of the early years she doesn't remember."_

_ "I missed so much for you though."_

_ "There can be other." I looked up at him through under my eyelashes,_

_ "Is that why you came back here?" he smirked,_

_ "Definitely not now." I smiled, he pulled my lips to his and we picked up where we left off, _

His hand slipped down around my waist and pulled my body flush against his body, pressing me up against a wall. I smiled against his lips, I liked that Logan took control and he seemed more than happy to oblige. His fingers, as nimble as ever, undid the button at the top of my dress which was already bunching and wrinkling…Chanel was going to kill me, but I couldn't take the time to care at the moment, I felt the air assault my body as my dress slipped to the floor, I stepped out of it as I pushed off Logan's jacket,

"Ace," he breathed out, I ignored him, "Ace. Are you sure?"

"Yes," I kissed his neck as I slipped off his tie, "Doesn't it seem like I'm sure?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, helping me undo his annoying amount of buttons on his shirt, "Calm down there Ace." He caught my lips again, and backed me up until the back of my legs hit the bed, which scared me and I took Logan down with me as we fell on the bed, laughing he kissed me neck,

"All you had to do was ask." Logan said his voice husky with lust. I wrapped my arm around his neck, he lifted my body up slightly so my head was resting on a pillow, protecting my head from the headboard, a habit it took a while to teach him, he always stole the pillows for himself and I'd steal them back, I moaned as he nipped at my neck working his way down, his nimble fingers quickly undid my strapless bra that was half way down my breasts anyway. Logan threw it across the room, forgotten, he took a second his eye wracking my body,

"I missed this," he whispered into my neck, his mouth slipping down my body to catch my breast in his mouth. I moaned and arched my back off the bed, tangling my fingers in his blonde hair, securing him to my breast. His other hand secured to my waist, pressing the rest of me against him too, he moved his mouth to my other breast, my more sensitive breast and he knew, I was much more vocal moaning about that one, I felt him smile against me,

"Oh don't smirk, mhmm," I moaned as he nipped at me, he chuckled and his hand slipped down my body to my wet center. I stopped his hand,

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" his hands flew off me frantically, I pulled his hand back to my waist,  
"No, you're just overdressed." I smiled shyly, dirty talk wasn't something I was very good at, and the most dirty talk I'd heard in the past 3 years is from erotic novels I hid in my mattress for nights I was lonely, or for the while Logan was in London and they sexted back and forth and a few times I gained up the courage to have phone sex, he was better at it then I was,

"Oh really?" he smirked, I rolled my eyes, wasn't going to let him get a swollen head, he was a bit smoother then I remembered, the first few times Yale's playboy had sex with me he was a little awkward like any other 20 year old would be. I pulled the belt aggressively from his pants and noticed the tenting that occurred in his pants, I got him to roll over and I laid on top of him, straddling his hips, I kissed my way across his sculpted chest and run my hand down his body until I cup him through his pants, and he takes a sharp intake of breath, his eyes fluttered closed, I wriggled my way down him and quickly made work of his pants and socks (they aren't sexy), and lowered myself down until the tented fabric was right in front of me,

"Ace, you don't have to-GOD!" he gasped as I took his penis is my mouth, it had been a long time, he was the only person I'd ever given a blowjob to…after making him get tested after becoming his official girlfriend, I didn't want to catch anything, and he'd been clean. I pumped him up and down in my mouth, using my hands to pump where my mouth couldn't quite reach, I flicked my tongue over the head of his penis, wriggling my tongue around him, earning a deep moan from him and he tangled his fingers in my hair I pumped his fast in and out of my mouth and I could feel his penis get harder, flicking my tongue as I went up and down,

"Ace…" he moaned and pulled me up from where I was,

"I wasn't done," I moaned as he kissed my neck,

"I don't want to finish this early," he whispered in my ear, kissing his way down my body, I felt his fingers flick my sensitive nub, I sharply took in a breath when he did that, he rubbed his fingers along me soliciting many moan and groans from me, I felt pressure building in my stomach as his fingers slipped inside me,

"OH!" I gasped, arching my bed and grinding my hips against his hand, making his movements faster, he used his thumb to rub my clit as he went, I moaned and moved faster and faster, building so I was so close to finishing, I felt my walls clench around his fingers as I moaned and rode out my orgasm, his fingers never ceasing letting me finish. He brought himself up my body kissing me as he went,

"I missed you," I whispered,

"I missed you too…you want this?"

"Yes." I whispered, kissing him passionately

"One sec," he reached into his night stand and pulled out an unopened (phew) box of condoms, quickly checking the expiration date, he pulled out a gold foiled condom and slipped it on himself before gently pushing himself into me. It felt so good and right to be one with him again, he gently thrusted into me and I moaned loudly as did Logan for a while we just moved together slowly, him kissing me gently, I rubbed my legs along the length of his legs and after a while we both needed the same thing he picked up his pace and I moved my hips to meet his as he moved faster, I wrapped my legs around his legs and his back arched into me. I pushed at his shoulder signalling I wanted me turn on top,

"God Ace," he moaned as he rolled us over, never separating our bodies. I rode him hard, I arched my back out so he could see my breasts bouncing, and he gripped my waist tightly to move me faster. I started to feel the pressure grow within me within 10 minutes of this new position, I started to move faster, harder, and Logan thrusted his hips up quickly to meet me, pounding into my body,

"God Logan, more." I moaned, he put his hand between the two of us and started flicking my clit, that was about all it took for me. I felt myself clench around Logan and we came together. I fell against Logan's chest and rolled off of him. Logan left and went to the bathroom to clean himself up and came back to bed, I curled up against his chest,

"That was amazing." He sighed; I smiled and kissed his chest,

"Yes it was…I missed you, that…being here with you." I nuzzled against him,

"I missed you Ace…so much. I…I'm just so glad you're here. He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"I am too." I whispered and drifted off to sleep wrapped in the arm of the man I was in love with.


End file.
